


Just Fur You

by astrxd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love these two so much, there's a pun in there and also in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrxd/pseuds/astrxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross-posted to my tumblr, based upon a headcanon submission.] Astrid and Hiccup pay Trader Johann a visit. The autumn months approach, and in the middle of their quest to purchase some supplies, a fur pelt catches Astrid's eye. Hiccup notices this, but when Astrid sets it back down, he decides to take matters into his own hands... literally.</p><p>Or, the story of how Astrid got her fur hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fur You

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted by missmoony07 on tumblr: Astrid and Hiccup went together shopping into trader Johann ship, while Hiccup was doing his shopping Astrid was looking the furs, but didn't buy anything, of course Hiccup saw and while she wasn't looking, bought the fur and made the hoodie as a surprise gift.

Hiccup knew how to pay attention to detail, but when it came to Astrid, he _really_ knew how to pay attention to detail.

He noticed the way her eyes shone when she was amused, and the way she’d scrunch up her nose just the tiniest bit when she was thinking. He noticed the way she’d push some of her hair out of her face when she was marginally flustered; the way she’d roll her eyes, but still smile, whenever he pitched an idea…

At this moment, though, Hiccup noticed the way that she carefully drew her fingers over a pale fur pelt on Johann’s ship, and raked her eyes over it in a contemplative manner.

Autumn was around the corner, and the weather was due to grow colder (at least, colder than it usually was). Johann’s ship was fully stocked with various supplies, ranging from dried fruits to polished glass beads. Astrid had gotten him to wake up _ridiculously_ early in order to get first pick on all of the new wares, but seeing as getting up early equated to alone time with his girlfriend, he wasn’t exactly complaining.

Alongside the trinkets and preserved food, Johann’s ship was overflowing with an array of animal furs, each with an extravagant, long-winded origin tale that both dragon riders managed to avoid listening to. Hiccup himself had been looking over various scraps and rolls of parchment and vellum paper, but upon sliding his gaze over to Astrid with the intention of asking for her opinion (seeing as it was something he values deeply), he paused before even uttering a word.

There was something inexplicably alluring about the way she pursed her lips and turned over the pelt in her hands, so clearly analyzing the ware with her focused, analytic gaze. Hiccup didn’t realize he was staring until she was crossing the deck of the ship, walking straight towards him. Blinking himself out of his temporary daze, Hiccup offered her a sheepish smile. She wore a knowing, smug smirk, and if they hadn’t been under the watchful eye of Trader Johann, he would have kissed it clean off of her face.

“Hey,” he said- rather lamely, considering she was eyeing him in a way that made it seem like she was reading his mind. “No furs?” He inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the blonde who was setting her hand on his shoulder. Astrid shrugged in an oh-so dismissive, Astrid way, then nodded towards the parchment in his hands.

“For the map?” She inquired, pressing closer to him to hold one of the types of paper. Hiccup didn’t hesitate to hand it off to her, in favor of looping his arm around her waist. They fit together seamlessly, and the warmth of her person practically radiated onto his own.

“Yeah,” he responded, tracing his thumb in a circle against her side. “We’re running on low. What do you think?” Astrid hummed, and idly slid her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. Her fingers briefly slipped through his hair, then caught on his braids, before retreating down to his shoulder blades. He was astutely aware of the grace of her touch, and it was enough to send a tiny shiver rippling down his spine.

“Go with this one,” she insisted, handing it back to him. “It feels like it’ll be easier to get it to adhere to the rest of the map.” Hiccup grinned, and offered his appreciation in the form of a kiss pressed to her temple. 

“Thank you, milady,” he chirped, setting down the parchment he had been holding to take the other type from Astrid. He rubbed it between his fingers, immediately registering that she was right- as per usual.

“Yeah, yeah,” Astrid snorted, squeezing his shoulder. “Now, come on, babe. I have to pick out something for my mom’s birthday.”

Hiccup was sure that, while they were sifting through the other goods, Astrid’s eyes drifted over to the fur she had been previously holding.

…And he could already see her rolling her eyes at the idea that had just taken root in his mind.

Astrid left empty handed, deciding that rather than exchange some coins or another valuable item for some fancy silk or piece of jewelry, she’d much rather make something more useful. Her gaze caught on the fur, and she worried her lower lip, but the two left with rolls and stacks of paper- nothing else.

However, before Trader Johann left Berk’s docks for the day, Hiccup paid him a second visit- this time with a little drawstring bag full of coins of precious metal with the intention of purchasing a certain fur pelt.

* * *

 

It had taken some work- and some major help from Snotlout, because _Great Odin,_ was his stitch work _remarkable-_ but it had been done in due time. It had been few weeks since Trader Johann’s last visit, but since then, he dedicated every free moment he had into completing the article.

It was crafted with his blood (he pricked his fingers a few times, but it luckily didn’t stain anything), sweat (the forge was pretty toasty), and tears (okay, so maybe a prick or two managed to deeply pierce through his already calloused skin, hence the blood), but it was done.

And he couldn’t wait for her to see it.

Hiccup bundled up the item in a strip of fabric and secured it with a string of spare leather cording. Once it was in a compressed package that concealed its contents from sight, he tucked it beneath his arm and ducked out of the forge. Toothless was immediately at his side as he did so, fully prepared to take flight once his rider was saddled. One fond rub of Hiccup’s hand against the Night Fury’s cheek later, and the two were airborne.

He knew exactly where to go to find Astrid, seeing as he had invited her to join him on a little excursion dedicated to expanding the map with some of the (relatively) new parchment from Johann- in addition to some time alone with one another. The two were set to meet atop Raven’s Point in just–

Oh.

Ten minutes ago.

(It was a good thing that Toothless’ speed made up for his habit to meticulously pick at things until they were as perfect as could be. Really, he blamed all of the time he spent around Astrid for that one. Over the course of the past years, she had certainly rubbed off on him.)

By the time they landed on the peak of the cliff, he was already poised to explain. The package was held close to his person as he dismounted Toothless, though his other hand was lifted in a gesture of surrender. The Night Fury snorted and nudged his head against Hiccup’s side in a “good luck” manner before ducking away to greet the blue Deadly Nadder bounding forward.

“Late,” Astrid promptly pointed out, while simultaneously folding her arms over her chest. One eyebrow was arched at him in an expectant manner- Hiccup watched as her gaze flickered between his face and the bundle in his arms as she stepped closer. He grinned, meeting her halfway.

“I can–”

“–Explain?” She interjected, waving for him to continue before setting her hands on her hips. “Please do.”

The Haddock’s already impossibly wide grin broadened even more as he set his hand atop her shoulder. After a peck on the cheek, he held out the package and pressed it into her arms. “Actually, I was, uh, hoping that this would do the explaining _for_ me.”

Her expression was bewildered as she looked between it and him once more, but she accepted it anyway. A quiet huff-like sigh slipped past her lips.

“You know how I feel about surprises- let alone surprise presents.”

“I, I know, Astrid. Just, trust me.”

Really, Hiccup was so anxious that he was prepared to unwrap it _for_ her. As Astrid usually was, she was careful to treat it with care, as if mishandling it would destroy its contents… meaning, she was being slow in undoing the knotted leather.

Her sharp blue eyes flashed back up at him through thick lashes, and Hiccup’s heart did a little barrel roll.

The cloth was removed, along with the leather cord, and draped over her forearm, leaving Hiccup’s latest project in her hands.

Fingers glided along soft, pale fur, while wide eyes regarded him, then it, then him again.

“This is–”

“No, no. Unfold it,” he urged, gesturing for her to do so with an insistent roll of his hands.

The hood was composed of various materials, but the main component was a long-haired fur- the same one Astrid had been examining on Johann’s ship. The cream-colored fur had been fashioned into a large hood; while the fur lined the inside, the outside was made of a velvety, worn leather. Two iron clips, forged to resemble the skulls lining Astrid’s skirt, were attached to the ends of the accessory with the purpose of being secured to the metal ring that held her pauldrons in place.

Astrid was speechless. Hiccup was the opposite.

“I know you only use that caplet to keep warm,” he began enthusiastically, and slipped his hand to her back to set a hand on the thick, dark brown half-circle of fur draped over her shoulder blades, “and I saw you looking at the fur on the ship and- and I was _wondering_ why you didn’t get it, seeing as it looked like you really liked it. Then- oh, _then,_ I figured that since it’s getting chillier and you’ve talked about how cold your, your ears get when we fly so I thought that–”

“Hiccup,” Astrid interrupted. Her voice quiet, and her eyes were turned downward. Hiccup’s excitement dampened considerably, and his face fell when he noted her expression. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it once more.

Still, he could not find the right words.

She didn’t want a hood- she didn’t need it. It would get in the way when they were flying, and it was _seriously_ too big. It was heavy, and it would hold her back when it rained or snowed, and there was the potential of it getting caught on something. It was just _impractical_ and Astrid was _all about_ being _practical._ How has he not _realized–_

“You don’t like it,” Hiccup concluded, trying not to sound disappointed. He ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head and paced the earth before them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t–”

“ _Hiccup_ ,” Astrid repeated, more forceful this time.

When he looked up at her, she was clutching the hood to her chest, with something that looked unmistakably like gratitude painted across her face. Hiccup faltered for a moment, and his shoulders drooped with relief.

“…You don’t _not_ like it,” he amended slowly 

“I guess that’s _one way_ of putting it,” she laughed, though it sounded somewhat watery. Then Astrid _sniffed,_ and Hiccup’s smile returned. It was only seconds before her arms were tightly wrapped around his middle, with the thick, fur hood pressed between them as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Despite all of the years he’s spent with Astrid, physical, _intimate_ contact always made his heart skip a beat.

“You didn’t have to,” she mumbled.

“I wanted to,” he responded. His arms automatically looped around her shoulders, despite their respective pieces of armor clashing. Hiccup placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“It was so _expensive,_ Hiccup. You know it’s going to take me ages to–”

It was his turn to interrupt.

“ _Hey.”_ Hiccup pulled out of the hug to press his palms to either side of her face. “Don’t even say that. You _know_ I would never make you–”

“I don’t want you to have to–”

“I _wanted_ to–”

“I can’t afford–”

“I don’t care if–”

“You can’t just splurge on me like this,” Astrid concluded, exasperated as she cradled the hood with one hand, and set the other on his cheek. Hiccup leaned into her touch, and only responded with three words:

“I love you.”

Astrid’s apprehensive expression melted, and the fire that had been ignited by the evident amount of time and money invested in the gift seemed to have been extinguished- for the most part. She went silent for just a moment, before decidedly holding it out to Hiccup. At first, he thought that she was _returning_ it, but–

“Fasten it for me?”

“Anything _fur_ you, milady,” Hiccup responded, beaming as he accepted the hood and swooped it around her shoulders. Using the reinforced skull clips, he secured the hood to the metal hoop sitting center on her chest- though Astrid was staring him down as he did so. Once it had been properly attached, Hiccup held her at arm’s length to admire the completed product.

Astrid’s gaze was still firmly set on him.

Then? Oh, _then_ her hand flew to his side, and her fingers nimbly triggered the dorsal fin of his flight suit. It popped out, sending Hiccup into a sharp recoil- all while Astrid clutched her stomach and laughed.

“ _Sensitive calibration,”_ Hiccup exclaimed, while trying to quickly wind the fin back up. Astrid crossed her arms as she grinned up at him, looking terribly smug and absurdly triumphant.

“That was for that _horrible_ pun,” she snorted.

Hiccup finished twirling the coil, watching Astrid expectantly. When she said nothing else, he quirked up a brow at her.

“Isn’t- isn’t there supposed to, ah, be- y’know- _something_ that comes after that line?” He inquired, though the blonde only shook her head and grinned.

“No, I don’t think so. What are you talking about, babe?”  
  
Hiccup feigned indignance as he frowned, but his own eyes soon paralleled the mischievous gleam of her own. After tugging her into him by the waist, he lifted his hands to the edges of the her hood and tugged it over her head.

He paused for a moment, absolutely enamored with the way it framed her face. The long, cream furs fanned out around her, and Hiccup found himself _mesmerized_ by the way she rolled her eyes and tugged on her braid.

“I think it kind of goes something like this,” he hummed as he cradled her face in both of his hands. Hiccup stooped downward, angling the slant of his lips to mirror hers.

They kissed for a considerably long moment, but Hiccup wasn’t complaining- and it didn’t seem as if Astrid was, either.

When they finally parted, Hiccup lingered close enough to feel her lips continue to brush against hers. Then, breathless, he finished his thought with a whispered:

“And that’s–” Hiccup began.

“–for everything else,” Astrid concluded, just before pulling him into another kiss, hood still raised as she did so.


End file.
